We've got tonight
by aladythatwrites
Summary: Finn and Rachel share a night of passion when they reunite to celebrate the matrimony of two people very close to them. Followup on last nights episode. Contains Finchel Smut!


**_A/N: This one is for all the Finchel fans out there. Just following up on last nights episode and possibly turning this one into a longer fic if you guys like it enough? I'd love to follow up on this on other chapters, but first I just hope you guys enjoy this one. Just warning you, it does contain quite a bit of smut. Please remember that I don't own Glee or anything related to the show except for this fic! Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

Rachel turns her head to look at him, her hands clutching the unfamiliar bed sheets as he begins to undress in front of her. Nothing here was familiar to her, there was no real reason for a hotel room in Lima when she was a teenager because she had ultimate privacy in her Daddies house before moving out, but this was a special occasion and she was with him. It didn't matter where they were, as long as she was with Finn Hudson she'd be home.

_'We do have some pretty dangerous musical chemistry.'_

And they did- God, they did. It wasn't enough that he had to give her that huge speech about how this point in their relationship was winter, about how the two of them were endgame and they'd find spring again together. If at that point in time Finn Hudson didn't think he was getting laid tonight then he was as clueless as he was all those years back when he thought that he could get Quinn Fabray pregnant without actually having sex. There was a look in his eyes though, a smile on his face as she pulled the last petal off that flower for him- they both knew their fate was set then. But then they got on stage to sing. Maybe it would have been less impactful if Mr. Schuester and Emma were actually there to enjoy their wedding present, but they weren't and all Finn and Rachel had to focus on was each other. And when their hands touched and she felt his firm grip against her, she realized that it wasn't just about getting laid tonight. Tonight she and Finn were going to make love.

_'I think I can control myself.'_

He's suddenly hovering above her, his lips ghosting against her own as he looks into her eyes with the gentlest expression ever. Rachel can't even help the gentle sigh that escapes her lips as he does so. She had to turn off the lights to even be in bed with Brody and she had completely forgotten what it felt like to know that she was going to be taken care of, and not just sexually. With just a stare and a gentle nudge between their noses, Finn has managed to make her feel safer than she's felt in months. She nods her head and reaches up to caress his cheek with her left hand before leaning in to finally press their lips together. If he needed permission to move forward then here it was, though he proves not to need more than that when his hands begin roaming her body at an almost torturous pace. "I assume you remember where everything is." She teases, trying to speed up the process for the sake of the aching that's occurring between her legs at this point.

She's surprised at how quickly her heart begins to beat at just the sound of his chuckling. Rachel missed him. Rachel missed him more than she even allowed herself to believe that she did. "Does he touch you better than I do?" He whispers, his lips close to her ear now before he begins kissing the spot beneath it. "Does he know you like I do? I doubt it. You, Rachel Berry, are the most complicated puzzle to solve."

His words confuse her and she's about to reply to his question before he just begins speaking again. "Remember when I learned that you liked this whole ear nibbling thing? When I bit too hard and you laughed before teaching me how it was done?" Rachel closes her eyes and moans as he speaks to her. Finn was never really one for dirty talk, neither of them really was, but she didn't find what he was telling her to be anything incredibly taboo. It wasn't like he was calling her names or telling her disgusting things that he wanted to do to her body. What he was doing though, as innocent and sweet as it might be, was by far more erotic than anything Brody has told her since they'd first met. "I had to think of the mailman for two weeks after that night." Rachel begins laughing which is shortly followed by the feeling of his body shaking with laughter above hers. Once they've calmed down some he begins reminding her of all the different little ways he'd figured out what she liked; the way she liked him to comb his fingers through her hair, how she liked when he let her ramble on and on in between make-out sessions, how she liked when he'd undress her. And then things suddenly grew serious again. "Does he know how much you like attention to your breasts?" Rachel gulps silently as she watches his lips travel from her jaw, down to her neck and collarbone, until he reached one of her breasts. Her eyes close again as his lips gently brush against her nipple, almost as if he was shy about doing anything with her. His hand finds her other breast and he begins to pinch and roll her now hardened bud as his tongue finally begins to work the other one.

Rachel moans his name, her hand finding the back of his head to keep him close to her while he continues pleasing her breasts. He was right, but she doesn't think it's exactly fair that he uses that to his advantage. No one was going to be as attentive and thoughtful to her needs as Finn. He was just an exception to the regular man, regular men cared more about their own pleasure and she couldn't just be the girl who spent her whole life looking for someone who cared more about hearing her moans than his own. Finn was just special.

He doesn't stop giving attention to both her breasts until she can't take it and her hips begin to move against his body, silently begging him to do more. Finn lifts his head and offers her a cocky smile because he knew he was the only one that could get Rachel to beg. "Does he know how much you love being teased?"

Rachel rolls her eyes and leans in to kiss his lips, her tongue sweeping against his own for a moment before pulling away. "I hate being teased, Finn." She reminds him.

"I know, but only because you like being in control. But I make you lose control eventually, don't I?"

She moans gently because his fingers are slowly moving down her body, making sure to brush against every bit of skin that he could reach before he reaches her thighs.

"I don't know. Remind me."

Finn smiles before moving his body down her body, spreading kisses against her skin as he does- much like he'd done with his hands earlier. His tongue dips into her bellybutton and Rachel giggles, her fingers moving through his hair lovingly. She wasn't going to rush him, not when she knew that he knew exactly what he was doing with her. He's gone so far from being the guy who needed to think of the mailbox whenever she kissed him with a little bit of tongue and part of her is proud of herself for that. If Finn got anything out of the sexual part of their relationship then it was self control and he was damn good at making it last now.

She feels his lips against her thighs, at first just moving along the inside before he begins to press kisses. She's wet, she's so wet, and it was probably taking everything in his power not to just dive into her, but her Finn was so committed to making this good for her that he doesn't. That's the man he was though. Selfish on the surface sometimes, she can admit that, but he puts her first no matter what at the end of the day. And fine, it might not be okay to call him her Finn anymore but that's how she'd always think of him, especially as his hands grip her hips in such a protective manner. It wasn't like Finn to be possessive in any other situation, but when they were like this he always made sure to remind her that she was his one way or another. As a matter of fact, it wasn't until earlier today that he was so firm about her being his girlfriend. Even when they were together, the only time she'd get a real taste of him claiming her was in the heat of the moment.

"So beautiful, Rach." He whispers against her skin before she impatiently thrusts her hips against him, hoping it'd put an end to this teasing game. Finn just chuckles and shakes his head at her "And impatient." Before she's able to defend herself, he dips his tongue into her. The lack of a warning made it all the more enjoyable.

"F-Finn!" She calls out as she grips onto his shoulders, her legs wrapping around his back to keep him close. He removes one of his hands from her hip and uses it to press circles against her clit, rubbing whatever wetness he wasn't getting in his mouth along it. Being eaten out wasn't something that Rachel necessarily thought she'd ever enjoy, but the way that Finns tongue is paying so much attention to her nether lips was just addicting.

The air is filled with the sounds of their moans and grunts. Her back arches as he replaces his tongue with his hands and begins to suck roughly on her clit. It was enough to send her over the edge, to have her screaming his name out loud enough for the people in the other room to hear she's sure. He doesn't stop his tongue or fingers until he's sure she's finished, panting and clutching onto the bed sheets as if she needed the support.

"I missed you so much, Rach. I can't te-"

She cuts him off with a passionate kiss. Normally he'd have to brush his teeth before she put her lips anywhere near him, but she could care less about that at this point. She manages to get him to lay back and switch their positions, her being on top now. Once she's got her legs around his waist, she pulls away from the kiss and smiles lovingly down at him, the same look on her face that he'd given her a while ago. "We're not finished here." She whispers before reaching her hand down and positioning him to her entrance. Finns hands move to her hips again as she sinks down onto him and they both moan at the connection.

Her hips move slowly at first, allowing them to familiarize themselves with the feeling of being this way. Cliché's filled her mind as they look into each other's eyes, not breaking the contact as their hips move against each other in sync. It was perfect, like he was born for her or something, and while she liked bragging on and on about how great she was doing with Brody, Finn was the only one who could make her feel better than anything else in the world. She would have given up everything for him if he would have asked her to, if he would have allowed her to. Why'd he have to leave her? They were perfect, they were getting married and getting ready to figure their lives out. Finn and Rachel always found a way, she used to be a firm believer in this, but he ruined that and now she just doesn't know. Will they ever really escape this phase? Is it going to be winter forever?

Rachels pace quickens as he caresses her cheek and she feels like he's catching on or something. If any feelings were going to be expressed, it was going to be through their movements and not their words. The last thing she wants is for her heart to break over a conversation with Finn when this night was perfect as it was. She grabs the headboard as the pace increases, the bed moving a bit with them when he begins to keep up with her.

"R-Rach!" He whispers her name, his hands leaving marks on her skin as he guides her hips to move more rapidly. It's not long before she feels her release once again, then feels his deep inside of her. She's about to move away from his body to catch her breath before he pulls her onto his chest and cradles her there.

His fingers move through her hair and she has to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from crying. It was all too much for her, doing this just brought back too many memories that she honestly wishes would have lasted. Of course she'd change things if she could go back, of course she'd prefer they would have been together. But the thing is that they aren't. He left and he made the decision to let her go and now nothing was ever going to be the same for them, so what was she going to do? Wallow in self pity for the rest of her life? She's Rachel Berry and she's better than that. Or at least she thought that she was. Rachel feels him press a kiss to the top of her head and allows herself to give in to him for a moment, to hug him closely and let him hold her.

"I meant what I said, Rachel. You're it for me, we're endgame." He tilts her chin up and finds her tears. Finn offers her a sad smile and kisses the tip of her nose. "I love you."

Rachel closes her eyes again and hides her face against his chest, not sure if she should run away now or just give in to him. What would happen then? They'd do this long distance thing again? He still doesn't know what he wants, he's made improvement but he's never going to be happy with her if he's not entirely happy with himself will he? But they had tonight. Just like the song said, she had this moment to be with him the way she's been yearning to for so long now.

"I know." She whispers to him, looking at him again. "I love you too, Finn." She whispers that last part before being pulled into another kiss by an overwhelmingly happy Finn. He just wanted to hear it and feel it again, she knew that and she cares too much to not give him what he wants for the moment.

* * *

She looks at herself in the mirror as she reapplies some lip gloss and fixes her hair. They knew what this was. He knew that she wasn't going to stay forever, that she wasn't going to suddenly give up her life and bet on them again. Her heart hurts too much to take a bet like that on Finn again. She did it the first time when she agreed to marry him and was placed on a train to another state while he went off to the army and that was enough pain to last her a lifetime. She finishes fixing herself up and gathers all her things before writing him a quick note to thank him for still loving her. She needs him to know that she believes in him and that she still believes that they'll find each other again if it's meant to be. Finn shouldn't give up completely, not ever. She leans forward and presses a kiss to the side of his head as she places the note next to his sleeping body and leaves the room as quietly as she could.

It was a wonderful night of pretending that things were okay, but she had to go back to facing the reality of things. She needed to get on the first plane to New York and focus on her career because Finn let go of her to make sure that her dreams came true and that was going to happen. She was going to make him proud of her.

**_A/N: Thank you for reading and I really hope that you liked it! _**


End file.
